The present invention generally pertains to audio signal processing and is particularly directed to improved audio signal scrambling and digital scrambling systems with error conditioning.
There are several prior art systems for scrambling and descrambling audio signals, including systems wherein an analog audio digital signal is converted to digital signal samples, and the bits of the samples are exclusive-OR'd with the bits of a unique keystream to scramble the signal.
There also are several prior art systems for conditioning digital signals for error detection and correction, including systems utilizing a Hamming code generator.